beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found (bebo account) here and (tumblr account) here. Evangeline "Eva" Salvatore is a protagonist, and one of the female leads of The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers, and is a descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. She is the distant niece to Damon and Stefan, descended by their half-brother. She is the wife of Daniel Lockwood. Evangeline's mother was a hunter, and drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. When she was pregnant with Evangeline, she doubled her intake. The amount of vervain that Amanda consumed had an affect on Evangeline, which caused her to be born with vervain running throughout her system - making her blood toxic to all vampires, as well as granting her natural immunity from the compulsion of vampires. She originally lived with her mother at Greenville, North Carolina, but after a tragic house fire that took her life, Evangeline moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia to live with her father at the Salvatore Boarding House. She enrolled herself as a student at the local high school. A year after she moved back in with her father, Stefan Salvatore soon turned up after discovering Elena Gilbert and her shocking resemblance towards Katherine Pierce. The arrival of Stefan also lead to the arrival of his older brother, Damon Salvatore. Damon's dangerous and reckless behavior caused Zach to live in constant fear for his daughter's life. After Damon's arrival, Zach and Stefan managed to weaken Damon, and lock him in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Due to previous mind compulsion, Damon showed that he still had an influence over Caroline Forbes and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill Caroline for her blood, but Zach stopped him. Evangeline attempted to escape with Caroline, however Damon caught up with her and in a fit of rage, forcefully fed Evangeline his blood before snapping her neck - forcing Zach to witness his worst fear of his only daughter turning into a vampire before Damon killed him too. Due to the vervain in her system, it affected Evangeline's transition, and made her a human/vampire hybrid. Evangeline is a relative of the Salvatore Family, and a member of the Lockwood Family. Biography Early Life Evangeline's mother, Amanda Rivers, came from a family of hunters. The River's are a long line of family hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures, mostly vampires, going back as far as the 1500s. Amanda's father (Evangeline's grandfather) was said to be an exceptionally good hunter, therefore making Amanda trained from the best of the best. Like all vampire hunters, and somewhat similar to Zach (who had known about vampires due to his vampire heritage), Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. Zach and Amanda had an on and off relationship. Zach didn't want to get too close to anyone and start a serious relationship in fears of starting a family and loosing them to Damon Salvatore; his 150 year old vampire uncle. Amanda's pregnancy was unplanned, and both devastated and scared Zach. Instead of having an abortion or giving up the baby for adoption (which Zach highly suggested), Amanda decided to keep the baby. She doubled her intake of vervain, hoping that it would give better protection for her and her unborn child. Evangeline was born on the 13th of October in 1992. On the birth certificate, Evangeline was given her mother's last name instead of her father's. Zach wanted to give his only child all the protection he could, and keep her away from the hands of his sadistic vampire uncle. He knew that if Damon ever found out about Evangeline that it would only be a matter of time before she died or became a vampire. Amanda tore herself away from the hunting life to raise her daughter peacefully. Evangeline was a very bright child for her age, and matured much faster than those her age. She was also very sporty and did a number of sport activities such as swimming, football, volleyball and boxing. She had a high confidence about herself and wasn't afraid to take a stand. Evangeline was eight years old when she first met Stefan Salvatore. She had been staying with her father for the weekend when Stefan decided to drop by. Zach encouraged Stefan to leave as soon as possible, claiming that he did not want to risk Damon appearing while Evangeline was staying with him. Stefan was introduced to Evangeline as an old family friend, and left on the second day. Evangeline grew up with her mother, however she would have constant stays over at the Salvatore Boarding House with her father. Although Zach lived in constant fear for his daughter's life, he still wanted to be apart of her life and watch her grow. Without the knowledge of Evangeline, both of her parents would drug her drinks with vervain as much as they could. Despite how close Evangeline was with her mother and father, neither of them told Evangeline about their histories. Amanda didn't mention anything of how she hunted and killed so many vampires, or the fact that her entire heritage were vampire hunters. Zach also kept his family line a secret, including the fact that Stefan Salvatore was really her great-something uncle from 1864. There was also one other thing that both, Zach and Amanda both knew about that Evangeline did not. When Amanda was pregnant with Evangeline she doubled her intake of vervain to keep herself and her baby safe. Amanda knew she would be an easy target for vampires (double the blood intake), and it would be difficult for her to fight back if she were to be attacked while with child. Due to the amount of vervain intake, some of that was past through Evangeline's bloodstream. And by the time she was born, Evangeline was born with vervain, the very plant that is toxic to all vampires, running through her blood system. By the time Evangeline was 15, her mother and herself became the victim of a house fire. Unknown to Amanda or Evangeline, the house had been lit on fire by a vampire from Amanda's past; David. Many years ago, Amanda had in fact hunted down Davis and his so called 'coven'. Amanda destroyed the entire coven of vampires but David just barely escaped getting killed. Throughout the years, David was furious at Amanda for taking away his family and leaving him to spend eternity alone on the earth. He had been planning his revenge on Amanda the moment she took away his family. Amanda and Evangeline were caught in the fire and were moments away from death. Due to the amount of smoke filling the air, Evangeline became unconscious. When she woke up, she saw bright lights with people in white clothing hovering over her. Fire-fighters had managed to pull Evangeline out from the burning house where she was then rushed to hospital. Amanda, tragically, did not survive the fire, and was burnt alive. Because Evangeline had no where else to go, she was then forced to live with her father, Zach (not that she had any hesitation, or objections). Zach, on the other hand, was very hesitate on the fact that his daughter would now be living with him. The only reason why Evangeline had lived with her mother was so that she would be kept safe away from Damon's sudden visits. He lived in fear that Stefan would show up once more, and that would result in Damon coming to town, and finding out about Evangeline. After remaining in hospital for about a week, Evangeline was taken home to the Salvatore Boarding House. Evangeline was still shaken up due to the life-threatening experience that resulted in the death of her mother. Amanda's death took a huge toll on Evangeline and she suffered endless night terrors of the night of the fire. Although the fire wasn't her fault, Evangeline carried a great amount of guilt for her mother's death. She was angry at herself that she had somehow managed to escape and survive the fire, while her mother was left to burn. She was taken to a few therapist sessions to help her deal with the experience, along with the support of her father. To distract herself and help her more on with her mother's death, Evangeline enrolled herself as a junior into the local high school. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Evangeline Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Evangeline Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Evangeline Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Evangeline Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Evangeline Salvatore/Season 5|Season Five Appearances Name Evangeline as a girl's name is pronounced ee-van-ja-LEEN. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Evangeline is "good news". Eva is a female given name, the Latinate counterpart of English Eve, derived from a Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one". It can also mean full of Life or mother of life. It is the standard biblical form of Eve in many European languages. Her last name, Salvatore, means "Savior" in Italian. Eva Salvatore translates to "life savior" which is ironic considering that both of her parents died while Eva was present. Trivia *''Kristen Stewart, who portrays Evangeline Salvatore, also portrays a vampire in the ''The Twilight Saga. In the series, she gives birth to a vampire/human hybrid: Renesmee Cullen. *Because of her vervain laced blood, Evangeline's blood is said to be toxic to all vampires. **As of season three, Evangeline's blood is also considered to be toxic to werewolf-vampire hybrids as well. *She has immunity to the compulsion of an original vampire due to her vervain laced blood. *Evangeline is the first of her kind (Human-Vampire Hybrid). *The reason why Zach didn't want to have a family was because he didn't want them to be killed or turned into a vampire by his distant uncle, Damon Salvatore. His fear was proven correct when Damon turned Evangeline into a vampire (hybrid). *She is the first character in the series to get married. *She is the first character in the series to be turned into a vampire (human hybrid). *Both of Evangeline's parents were killed by vampires, and both were killed shortly after Evangeline fell unconscious. **Amanda and Evangeline were both caught in a house fire that was caused by a vampire from Amanda's past. The amount of smoke caused Evangeline to fall unconscious, and she was quickly saved by fire fighters. Amanda, on the other hand was unable to be saved and burnt to death. **Zach was killed by Damon after he tried to hold him back from escaping the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House, and going after Caroline and Eva. Damon was able to catch up with Evangeline, and fed her his blood before snapping her neck. After Evangeline was knocked unconscious, Damon killed Zach. *Evangeline is the latest descendant of the Silas's Salvatore line. *She is the only human unable to be compelled by a vampire, and she is the only supernatural (other than a werewolf) unable to be compelled by an original vampire. *Although she is only half vampire, Evangeline is the only vampire in the series unable to be harmed by vervain, is able to walk during the day without a daylight ring and does not require an invitation. *Evangeline is the only female of the Salvatore family that appears in the series. **Amanda Rivers appeared in flashbacks, though she was never a Salvatore to begin with. **Damon and Stefan's mother is mentioned but she doesn't appear. **Giuseppe's lover is mentioned by the Salvatore Brothers, but she doesn't appear. *Evangeline is the first female born into the Salvatore bloodline in generations. *When Damon turned Evangeline, he ended the Salvatore bloodline. *Although she is part vampire, Evangeline can invite vampires inside a house. *Evangeline appears to be breaking a universal rule regarding magic; that a being can only be a vampire or a human, but never both. **This may be the bigger reason why Esther tries to kill Evangeline. Tropes *Evangeline is a human-vampire hybrid and the only one of her kind. **She has all of a vampire's strengths and none of their weaknesses, except for the bloodlust. **Her ability to walk into the sun without being burnt, and without wearing a Lapiz Lazuli ring makes Evangeline a Daywalker. *Despite only being half vampire, Evangeline longs to be Normal *Since becoming a vampire hybrid, Evangeline has suffered from Stages of Monster Grief before she finally learnt to accept what she was. *She is a prime exemplar of Hybrid Power. *Evangeline suffers from Parental Abandonment. *She can be considered Badass Adorable. Site Official Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/BanefulBloodstream Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Caity95 Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Families of Hunters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Vampires Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire-Human Hybrid Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Only Children Category:Non-Canon Females Category:High School Graduates Category:Graduates Category:High School Students Category:Immortal